Jealousy Means Many Things
by slytherpuff
Summary: First chapter definetly G...rating to be safe for future? Dean is jealous of Rory's growing friendships with other guys, but his friend Lindsay is there for him...
1. Miss Popular

*I dunno what it's called*  
  
A joint Gilmore Girls fanfiction by Slytherin Princess and elvenprincess. Together known as SlytherPuff. :)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters (Though there's a few we wouldn't mind owning...) We don't own the show..we just own this story. Don't sue.  
  
Anywho. On with the chapter. Lisa (elvenprincess) wrote this first one.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The phone was ringing in the Gilmore house. Again. It had been ringing off the hook all evening, and now, when Rory was trying to get out the door, it was ringing again. She groaned and ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said.   
  
"Hey, Rory. It's me. What's up?" Came the voice of her boyfriend, Dean.   
  
"Oh, Dean, hi. I'm just on my way out the door..I have a huge history project that I have to do with Paris and Tristan. I'm just going over to Tristan's now to work on it." Rory said.  
  
"Oh." Dean said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"I really need to go, Dean, I'm sorry..I'm going to be late..I'll call you when I get home if it's not too late...if not then tomorrow for sure. You can have me all day tomorrow, okay?" Rory promised.  
  
"Okay Ror. I'll see you then. Night."   
  
"Night, Dean." she said, hanging up and running out the door.   
  
  
  
Dean sighed. It seemed that lately Rory was growing more and more distant. She was always busy with something other than him. Just then, his phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" he asked, hoping beyond hope that it was Rory, saying she'd changed her mind.  
  
"Hi, Dean!" came a flirty, perky female voice.   
  
"Oh, hi, Lindsay." Dean said to his friend. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, well, I was just wondering...did you want to do something tonight? I'm really bored, and I thought if you weren't doing anything..."   
  
"Yeah, that would be cool. Rory's gone to do a history project with some people from her school, so I'm just sitting around. What'd you have in mind?" Dean asked.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Thought we could catch a movie or something. Just hang out, ya know?" Lindsay suggested.  
  
"Sure, that sounds really cool. I'll come get you in about fifteen minutes?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect!" Lindsay giggled. "See you then!"   
  
Dean hung up the phone. It was weird, going to hang out with a girl that wasn't Rory on a Friday night. But then, he didn't have to just sit around bored when there was someone to hang out with.  
  
After all, it wasn't like there was anything between them. They were just friends. 


	2. Soul Survivors

Disclaimer: As Lisa said, we don't own the characters... although I know I wouldn't mind owning Tristan. We also don't own the show..we just own this story. Don't sue.  
  
This chapter is being written by Stephani (Slytherin Princess). I am using an online translater for the other languages.. I took Spanish, but I just passed, and I took it about two or so years ago, so I don't remember much.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Rory arrived at Tristan's house about forty-five minutes later. She got out of the jeep, grabbed her bag and starbucks coffee, and made her way to the front door. She rang the doorbell, and patiently waited for someone to answer the door. She took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Hola. Señor Tristan y pierda París están en el espacio vivo lo esperando." the spanish maid said, when she opened the door.  
  
"Gracias." Rory replied, and stepped into the front hall. She followed the maid to the living room, where Tristan and Paris were.  
  
"You're late." Paris stated. She and Tristan looked up at Rory.  
  
Rory glanced at her watch, "Only about fifteen minutes late. People kept calling me, it took me forever before I could get out of the house." she replied, setting her coffee down on the table. She put her backpack on the ground, and then sat down next to Tristan, across from Paris.  
  
"Mary is popular?" Tristan asked. Rory rolled her eye's.  
  
"If you call Kirk calling to ask my mom something, Taylor calling to make sure we were taking part of ceremony for the traffic light being put up, Mom called to make sure I was alright, Lane calling while her mom went out shopping, and Dean calling to do something, me being popular, then yes, I'm popular." Rory stated.  
  
"Okay, enough about personal lives. We have an A to get people." Paris exclaimed.  
  
"Wait- a traffic light ceremony?" Tristan asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's the first one." Rory replied, smiling.  
  
"First one what? First ceremony? or first traffic light?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Traffic light." Rory answered.  
  
"People, we have a project to do." Paris cried out.  
  
"Right." Tristan said, not wanting to ask Rory about the whole traffic light thing, yet wanting to know at the same time.  
  
"Okay, so now that everyone is here, I have divided the project up..." Paris said, handing out little booklets she made.  
  
Paris went on for about an hour, telling Tristan and Rory what had to be done, even though they already knew what to do. She also told them what she thought had to be done, to get them an A. The project was to pick a famous dead person, find out as much as you can about him, or her, and turn it into a presentation, that would be presented infront of the class.  
  
*  
  
Dean had picked up Lindsay, and they decided to head to Hartford. They were going to go see a movie there, there was more of a selection.  
  
"So? What should we see?" Lindsay asked, looking up at Dean.  
  
Dean shrugged, "I wanna see Soul Survivors.. what about you?" he answered.  
  
"Oh, I've been dieing to see that." Lindsay replied. Dean grinned, and the two went and paid for the tickets.  
  
The two bought their treats, and then went into the theatre. The two talked and laughed for half an hour, while waiting for the theatre to fill up, and for the movie to start. 


	3. Suspicions

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters. (Psst! Jess! Back under the bed, they might see you!) We don't own the show. We only wish. Don't sue!  
  
And we're back to Lisa for authorship of this one :)  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Paris we've been working on this for HOURS. Can we please stop now? It's late. I'm tired. And I want to go to bed." Rory said. Paris looked at the clock. It was 12:30 in the morning.  
  
"Fine. I suppose we've done enough. But don't forget, I want your sections done by Tuesday so we can get together after school and get the presentation worked out!" Paris said, standing up. "Thank you for the hospitality Tristan, don't sleep too late I expect perfection on this project!" Paris said, leaving.   
  
Rory looked at Tristan and just laughed. "Paris is too much sometimes. But anyways, I was serious. I'm exhausted. Thanks for letting us come here to do the project, Tristan. I'll see you at school Monday." she said, standing up and grabbing her jacket. Tristan stood up too.  
  
"Yeah...see ya Monday, Mary." Tristan said giving her a weird look.   
  
***  
  
"This was really fun, Dean. Thanks." Lindsay said. They were sitting in Luke's having some ice cream after the movie.   
  
"Yeah, it was fun. Thanks for hanging out with a bored guy." Dean said, smiling. Luke shot a weird look at them over the counter as Dean left some money on the table and stood up to walk Lindsay home.   
  
***  
  
The next morning, as usual, Rory and Lorelai appeared at the diner. They had their usual coffee and breakfast, and then Dean came to pick up Rory.   
  
"Morning, Ror." he said, leaning over to give her a kiss. "Hi, Lorelai." he greeted her.  
  
"Morning Dean. You guys have big plans for the day?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Not really..just hanging out, spending time together, you know." Rory said.   
  
"Sounds cool...don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Lorelai teased, winking at her daughter. Rory just rolled her eyes.   
  
"I've got my phone. Call if you need me." she said, leaving the diner, hand in hand with Dean. After the door closed, Luke came over to talk to Lorelai.  
  
"Hey, Lor?" He asked.   
  
"Yes Lukey?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Don't call me that. Anyways, is everything okay between Dean and Rory?" Luke asked.  
  
"Didn't it look like stuff was fine? Why, what's up Luke?" Lorelai asked, confused.  
  
"Well...it's just Dean was in here with that Lindsay girl last night. You know the one, right? Blonde?"   
  
"Yeah, I know Lindsay. She goes to Stars Hollow High. Rory knows her. Don't worry, Luke. Nothing's going on, Rory had a project to do last night. Dean's allowed to hang out with friends, you know." Lorelai said.  
  
"I know. I got a weird feeling, is all. I guess it was nothing. It was pretty late." Luke said. 


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters.. (*Looks around ashamed, then gasps... TRISTAN, get back in my room, we can't let anyone know your in there...*) We only own our plot...  
  
And Stephani is writing this chap...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So.. how was working on the project?" Dean asked, trying his best not to sound jealous that she had spent the night with another guy. Rory and Dean were walking down the street, holding hands.  
  
"Paris wouldn't let us leave til about 12:30, it was okay. Not alot of talking happened. If we did talk, it'd be about the project. Paris freaked whenever Tristan or I tried to take a break and talk about something other then the project for a few minutes." Rory replied, shrugging.  
  
Dean was silently thanking Paris for not letting Tristan and Rory talk much the night before. "Oh- so you almost done the project then?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm about three quarters done my part. We're getting together on Tuesday afterschool, to make sure we've all got our parts done, and discuss how we're going to do the presentation. So I'd say we're almost done. Atleast almost half way done."  
  
Dean smiled, he didn't quite know what to say. So he just nodded.  
  
"So.. what did you do last night?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh- I hung out with Lindsay. We went and saw a movie, and then went to Lukes for some ice cream." Dean replied.  
  
"Oh thats cool. What movie did you two see?" Rory asked, smiling.  
  
"Soul Survivors." Dean replied.  
  
"Was it good?" Rory asked. Dean nodded.  
  
"It was awsome."  
  
"Co-" Rory was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
-"Hey Mary." Tristan replied.  
  
"Uh.. Hi..." Rory said, then added, "Why are you calling?"  
  
-"I think you grabbed some of my notes last night when you left. I was just doing some work, and I realized I didn't have some of my notes..." Tristan said, trailing off.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey.. doing homework on a weekend? I thought you'd be out with the flavour of the week." Rory joked.  
  
-Tristan shrugged. "Yeah well... Paris is scary, and I thought.. why not do my part now, and get it over with?.. that plus I got bored. So anyways, I was wondering if I could come over and get my notes?" he asked.  
  
"Well.. I'm not at home righ-" Rory was cut off.  
  
-"I figured that, since I had to call you on your cell.. Are you not going to be home for awhile?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well I'm with Dean right now, and I'm not sure when I'll be home... Why don't you stop by tonight, and if I'm not home, my mom will be. You can get your notes then..." Rory said  
  
-"Alright. See you later. Have fun with stockboy." Tristan said, then hung up.  
  
"What did Tristan want?" Dean asked, his face having anger written all over it.  
  
"I accidently took some of his notes last night. So he's going to come by and pick them up tonight." Rory replied, hanging up the phone, and put it back in her pocket. She looked up at Dean and smiled. The anger in his face was gone by then.  
  
*  
  
A few hours later, Dean and Rory were still walking around town. They had stopped in the gazebo earlier, for awhile. For one of their make out sessions. They were trying to think up something to do.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't care.. what do you wanna do?" Dean answered.  
  
Rory sighed, "This is not going to go anywhere if we keep asking each other the same thing..." she said.  
  
"Well, I don't care what we do. So it's totally up to you." Dean replied.  
  
Rory grinned, "Let's go to Lukes. I can think better after a cup of coffee." she said. Dean laughed, and the two started to head towards Lukes.  
  
"HEY DEAN... RORY." The two heard a female voice call out. They turned around, to see Lindsay walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Lindsay." Dean said, smiling.  
  
Rory smiled as well, "Hey."  
  
"What are you two up to?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"We're just heading to Lukes.. you wanna come?" Rory answered. Lindsay nodded.  
  
"I'd love to.. if I'm not intruding." she said, smiling.  
  
"Oh no.. not at all." Dean said. With that the three walked towards Lukes Diner. 


	5. Threat

Disclaimer: Don't own it, not pretending to :) Don't sue.  
  
Sorry about the delay, I had finals...but now it's back to Lisa :)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Luke glanced up as the three teenagers came in.   
  
"Hi Luke!" Rory said. "I need coffee!" Luke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked, pouring a cup. Suddenly a dark haired, dark eyed guy came up front from the upstairs apartment.  
  
"Took you long enough..." Luke muttered. "Rory, come here a minute." he said. Rory came to the counter.  
  
"Rory, this is Jess. He's my nephew and uh..he's going to be staying with me for awhile. He'll be working at the diner and stuff. Jess, this is Rory." Luke said, introducing the two teens. Rory caught Jess obviously checking her out.  
  
"Um...hi Jess." Rory said. "Welcome to Stars Hollow...what do you think of it here?" she asked.  
  
"It sucks, actually. I'd rather be in New York...where I live." he said sullenly and a little rudely.   
  
"Oh..sorry." Rory said. She took her mug of coffee from Luke and went back to sit down where Dean and Lindsay were.   
  
"What'd Luke want?" Dean asked her.  
  
"Oh, he was introducing me to his nephew, Jess. That guy up there." she added, unnecessarily. "He's staying with Luke for awhile." Dean looked up at the counter and caught Jess looking at Rory.  
  
"He looks weird. I dunno if I trust him." Dean said. Rory shook her head.   
  
Later that night, Rory was sitting at home, reading, when the doorbell rang. She jumped up to answer it.  
  
"Hey, Mary." said Tristan.   
  
"Oh, hey Tristan. Come on in. I'll just grab your notes, they're in my room hang on." Rory said. Never one to just 'hang on', Tristan followed her without her knowing it.   
  
She grabbed his notes off her desk. She jumped when she turned around and found him standing in her doorway.   
  
"Oh my God, Tristan, don't DO that to me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Do what?" Tristan asked, with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Follow me like that!!!" Rory said.   
  
"Nice room." Tristan said, changing the subject. Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're impossible." she said.  
  
"You know you like it." Tristan said. 


	6. A Boring Sunday

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, or the song Spiderwebs by No Doubt. If I owned either, I'd be rich, Luke and Lorelai would be together, and Tristan never would have left the show. So.. now that you know Lisa nor I own the story we're writing only, then you can't sue :p  
  
Stephani- lala I was so bored, I decided to start writing the next chapter. hehe  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Rory Gilmore woke up to the phone ringing the next morning. She groaned and sat up, with a confused look on her face. She was in the living room. She then remembered that after Tristan had picked up his notes, they had started to watch a movie. After he left, Rory had decided to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.  
  
"Ror?" Lorelai called from upstairs, "Can you get that please? I just got out of the shower."  
  
Rory made a face, and then started looking around the room, throwing stuff into piles, as she tried to find the phone. Before she was even able to find it, the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Sorry we're not home right now, we're walking in the spiderwebs, leave a message and we'll call you back. A likely story, but leave a message and we'll call you bacl. And it's all your fault.. we screen our phone calls. No matter who calls, we've gotta screen our phone-" came Lorelai's bad singing voice.  
  
"Mom! No one wants to hear you sing." came Rory's voice, cutting off Lorelai's song.  
  
"What? I could be the next Britney Spears." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Whatever mom... anyways, leave your name and message, and we'll get back to you as soon as we can." Rory said.  
  
"Unless your George Clooney.. if this is George Clooney, just come on over, I'll be waiting in my room... with my best langerie..." Lorelai said.  
  
"MOM!" Rory cried out, and then the answering machine beeped. Rory rolled her eyes, and proceeded to still find the phone, incase the caller decided to leave a quick message.  
  
"Hey Gilmores." Came Christophers voice. Rory grinned, and hurried faster to find the phone, so she could talk to her dad.  
  
"Interesting message you've got there. And sorry Lorelai, but it's not George Clooney.. Anyways, Ror, when you get this message, call me back." With that Christopher hung up the phone.  
  
Rory sighed, as she found the phone just as her dad hung up. She quickly dialed his number, and waited for him to pick up. Which happened after two rings.  
  
*  
  
Lorelai had to go into work that day, for an emergency. Sookie was having a crisis, and there had been an overbooking. Michel refused to do anything. So Rory was left to be by herself for the day. It was lunch time, and Rory decided to go to Lukes Diner.  
  
"Hey Luke.. Burger, Fries and a Coffee please." she said, as she walked in and sat down at the counter.  
  
"Coffee stunts your growth." came Luke's reply, after he gave Ceaser Rory's order.  
  
"Well I like my height, and I don't think I'll be growing much taller anyways, so hit me with the java Lukey." Rory said. Luke rolled his eyes, and reluctantly poured the youngest Gilmore a cup of Coffee.  
  
They heard pounding on the step's, and looked over to see Jess emerging from the upstairs.  
  
"About time. I told you to come down here an hour and a half ago." Luke said. Jess just grunted, and then nodded at Rory.  
  
Rory smiled at him, and Luke told Jess to start clearing tables that had no one sitting at them.  
  
"Sir yes sir, uncle Luke." Jess said, and saluted Luke. Rory almost giggled at that. Luke grunted, and turned around and went to the kitchen. 


End file.
